


Sociopath Alpha

by skargasm



Series: Slash the Drabble [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Cleaning house could get so messy...
Series: Slash the Drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sociopath Alpha

Peter wrenched his claws free, watching as McCall slumped to the ground, a shocked look on his face. That would be the first and last time McCall would question a direct order from his Alpha – arrogant little bastard. Peter could see that it had been a mistake to bite him – he did not need a Jiminy Cricket constantly wittering on in the background.

He surveyed the room that was littered with corpses -- cleaning house was so messy. Which of those alive had been party to McCall’s attempted coup? Boyd and Erica were huddled together, looking like the belligerent teenagers that they were -- any rebellion in them had been wiped away. Isaac was still recovering from Peter’s attempts to beat some Pack etiquette into him – no doubt, seeing McCall’s fate would be enough to make him understand his place. Derek lay still not far from McCall's body, finally at peace.

Which just left Stiles. The boy looked murderous, only the ropes that bound him keeping him in the chair rather than running to check on the corpse that _had_ been his best friend. Peter sauntered over to him, cataloguing each of his responses as he did so.

“Ah, Stiles! I bet you told McCall to wait – to not rush in, to pick the right time. Am I right?”

“You complete and utter bastard – I am going to kill you, I swear it!”

“Now, did you learn nothing from Isaac’s previous lesson? You shouldn’t speak to your Alpha like that – it’s the height of bad manners.”

“You’re not my alpha, you douche-bag, and as soon as I get free from this, I am going to ram a molotov cocktail so far up your ass, you’re gonna be spitting flames!” 

“I can appreciate your ingenuity if nothing else. But Stiles, if you kill me, what happens to Beacon Hills? You’re not going to be able to tell your father what’s going on – I mean, werewolves? He’ll think you’re on drugs. So what choice do you have? The Alpha Pack is coming and you need someone strong enough to handle them adequately. Are you going to pretend that _Derek_ would have been able to do anything? I loved my nephew but a leader he most definitely was not!”

“You loved him but you fucking killed him, just like you killed Laura! Anyone has got to be better than you, you fucking sociopath!”

“Interesting that you didn’t call me a psychopath.” Peter tilted his head and considered the boy with fresh eyes. He truly would make an amazing beta.

“I know the fucking difference – a psychopath can at least _pretend_ to be human. You've left any humanity far behind – that’s more than obvious now!”

“Unfortunately, the fire burned it right out of me. Shame really. You know, I left you human up to now because it suited me. I find that is no longer the case – I think you’re going to make an _excellent_ beta, Stiles. Now hold still – this may hurt just a little...”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's my day over on 1 million words on livejournal so I'm gonna try and do a whole heap of writing! This one is just 500 words for slashthedrabble but I would like to do some work on Common Ground too. Keep your eyes peeled for more words from me today...
> 
> * * *


End file.
